Body Swap redone
by Sonic-Addict
Summary: Robotnik trashes a nearby town and it's up to Sonic and Tails to save the day. But somehow, they swap bodies. A few people asked me to rewrite the ending so here it is, i also rewrote a few things in previous chapter as well. a few minor mistakes.
1. Robotnik attacks

Chapter one - Robotnik attacks

It was a dark night. The time was around 6:00pm but it seemed much later. The wind could be heard rushing through the trees and across the grass. Our story begins as a familiar fox and a hedgehog were chilling out on there sofa.

Tails looked to Sonic. "Hey Sonic do it again." The fox asked.

"But I've done it 9 times already!" Sonic moaned, He crossed his arms.

"Please... I promise this will be the last time." The young fox requested with his cute eyes gleaming into Sonics.

"Oh alright but this is the last time!"

"Yay!" Tails shouted leaning back into his seat in anticipation.

Sonic got up and stood in front of Tails. He then turned around so his back was facing Tails and then turned back around "I'll be back!" Sonic said imitating Arnold the big movie star.

Tails started laughing his head off, he then fell off the sofa onto his back laughing and kicking his legs around.

"(Man I wish I could be that easily amused, Tails is so easy!)" Sonic thought.

Tails stood up from his laughing fit. "Oh that was great! again, again!" Tails said slightly hyper.

He sighed and sat back down on the sofa and turned the TV on.

"Sonic no! Please do it again!" Tails said standing right in front of Sonic with his cute eye trick.

"(He's doing it again... well I could do it one more time he looks so innocent ... NO I said this was the last time.") Sonic thought. "No." He plainly said. Tails asked a few more times until Sonic got annoyed and stood up. Tails backed off a little knowing his friend was going to do something to him.

"Ok, ok I won't ask again".

"Good." Sonic plainly said sitting back down, as did Tails and they watched TV. Then the phone rang, Sonic dashed to the phone to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Robotnik is wrecking the town we need your help!"

"All right I'll be there as soon as I can." Sonic put the phone down.

"So who was it?" a curious fox asked.

"There's trouble again, let's head out!"

"Again? That's the 5th time this week. Doesn't Robotnik ever take a break?"

"Yeah, he seriously needs to get a girl friend."

Sonic and Tails dashed out of the room at half of the speed of sound (since Tails can only run that fast) to the tornado. The two companions jumped in and started up the plane.

"Wouldn't it be quicker to run there?" Sonic pointed out.

"Well technically yes, but this way we get a birds eye view." Sonic just nodded.

Tails started up the tornado and slowly exited the hanger Then speeded off towards the town. They flew over the ocean and country side taking in the sights. They arrived noticing there was 100s of robots swarming the city. The town's people were getting swooped up and taken hostage for slavery back at Robotics' base. Half of the town was already wrecked.

"Oh man what a mess!" Sonic said as he looked at the destruction the robots have caused. "I don't see any town's people around, blast em!" Sonic ordered. Tails pressed a button which lowered a minigun from under the tornado. The gun started blasting robots in half.

"Wow, did you upgrade the minigun Tails?"

"Yeah." Tails said turning to face Sonic "It knows fires more rapidly and the bullets have explosive tips."

"Hey look where you are going!" Sonic shouted but it was too late. A robot on a nearby roof hit the side wing of the tornado and Tails lost control of the plane. "Crash landing!" Tails shouted. He managed to crash land the plane on a near by roof. The plane started skidding along the roof nearing the edge of the building. The duo jumped out of the plane as it slid off the roof and smashed to pieces on the ground below.

"Great... now we can't get back home." Sonic said. Tails on the other hand saw the event differently.

"My plane..." Tails dropped to his knees. Sonic walked to his friend and put his hand on Tails shoulder.

"Don't worry pal, we'll smash up those bots for breaking your plane." Sonic tried his best to comfort the fox.

"Thanks Sonic..." Tails said as he got up looking down on the ruined city. "Not much of the city left know but we can still try! Watch out Robotnik!"

The building they were on was 50 floors high and the stair way had been to badly damaged to use. Sonic walked to the roof edge and noticed the building next to the one he was on was close enough to drop down the middle.

"You aren't are you? I know that look... I could easily fly us down." Tails proposed.

"Where's the fun in that." Sonic smiled. He then jumped down between the two buildings feeling the wind through his quills. after dropping half way down he stretched his legs out until each foot made contact with each building. His sneakers started to turn red as he slowed down nearing the bottom. After reaching the bottom he jumped up and down as his feet were boiling! He then noticed a bucked of water (how convenient) he stuck his feet in it. Steam came from the bucket as it cooled his feet. Tails landed and noticed what happened. A smile popped onto the foxes face.

After that little ordeal, the two friends peaked around the corner to see if there were any robots. "Ok the coast is clear, follow me Tails and try not to draw attention." Then the two exited the ally and then onto the street. They looked around taking in the horrible destruction that took place. Thankfully there were no bodies scattered around as this has happened before.

"I'm just glad no one was hurt, I'd hate to see that again." You could tell Sonic was thinking the same thing but he didn't say anything. As for the roads and paths, the road was covered in big chunks of collapsed bricks cars were totally wrecked, in some cases they were sticking out of the ground. The two friends continued to walk down the path and saw a building that survived. They peaked in and saw light which meant someone was there.

Tails turned. "Sonic!"

"Yeah I see it. Let's check it out."

As they entered, the door behind them collapsed Tails jumped and grabbed Sonic making him jump as well.

"Don't do that! My heart almost came outa my mouth!" Sonic said. Tails giggled and they continued on and got to some stairs. they couldn't go up so they went down to the very bottom which is about 5 floors if you really want to know. As they got to the bottom they saw a door with some kind of light coming from the base of the door.

"Ok be prepared, anything could be through this door." Sonic warned his fox friend. They kicked down the door and were ready to charge what ever was in there. A group of survivors were standing around a trash bin that had a fire inside of it. The survivors turned around holding various weapons rifles miniguns rocket launchers etc.

The pack of wolfs aimed there guns at the duo "Wait don't shoot!"

A Wolf stepped forward; he was about twice the height of Sonic he seemed to be in charge of the group.

"Are you a friend or foe?" he asked raising his hand gun.

"Ummm, the first one" Sonic joked. One of the other survivors came forward.

"What do you mean friend or foe? This is Sonic the hedgehog!" A female wolf said.

"Hmmm I thought he was taller, glad to have you with us lad!" The Wolf tapped Sonic on the shoulder making him lose balance for a second.

"Umm thanks, this is my friend and partner Tails." Tails waved shyly.

"My name is Balrog I lead the rebel force. As you have no doubt guessed our city was trashed by Robotnik and we came down here to hide."

"So you are all part of the KTPF?" Tails asked

"Haha good job kid! Bang on."

"Hey I'm not a --"

"So what does KTPF stand for?" Sonic asked

"It stands for Kee --" Tails was cut off again

The female wolf from earlier stepped forward. She was the same size as Balrog and wore tattered clothing. "It stands for Keep the Peace Force. After Robotnik attacked us we tried our best to defend our city but it was no use... he was just too strong. We lost many of our troops in our escape, those brave souls defended us and allowed us to make our escape" All of the wolfs put there head down as to remember those lost.

"This is Star she is an excellent soldier and a good friend she built these weapons you see here."

"So she is an invent--" Tails was cut off again, Sonic was about to say something until Tails jumped up into the air and whacked Sonic into a nearby wall with his tails "Ahem as I was saying! So you are an inventor Star?" Tails asked. The Wolf pack looking very surprised by the young foxes power Tails eyed Star as to say, well?

"Oh... yes I'm an inventor. I create what ever is needed. Weapons, computers you name it."

"Yes she is very handy I don't know what we'd do without her" Balrog said. Sonic just snapped out of his dizziness. He stood up and put Tails in a head lock and gave him a noogie "ARGH STOP IT! OWW!" Tails shouted struggling to get out of the hedgehogs grasp.

"That's what you get for attacking your buddy!" Sonic shouted continuing the assault.

"You guys!" Balrog shouted. Sonic stopped and they both looked at Balrog but Sonic kept Tails in a headlock. "We need to get out of here." everyone nodded and left the room leaving Sonic and Tails in the room. "Ok let's go." Before Sonic let go of Tails he tapped him on the head and walked off slowly as if to taunt him.

"That's it hedgehog! Come here!" Tails shouted playfully. Sonic dashed out of the room and towards the stairs. Tails was keeping up to him every step of the way then Sonic side stepped. Tails was going to fast and bumped into the wolf's knocking down everyone. Tails was on his back propped up by hands. He shook his head and focused at what he did. The wolves got up and glared at the small fox and carried on.

Tails looked at Sonic with a slight angry look on his face "Ok, ok I promise I won't mess around anymore." Sonic Reached down to help his fallen friend up" Tails took Sonics hand and stood up then Tails using his two tails sweeped Sonics feet knocking him down. "Ok now we are even" Tails giggled and carried on up the stairs.

"Ok guys clear the front door of this ruble." The rubble that collapsed at the front door was removed in seconds by the wolf packs teamwork.

"Wow I'm impressed, you guys are good. You almost did it as fast as me." Sonic joked.

"Hah, you got a lot of spunk kid! Be ready for anything guys, lets move!" Everyone moved onto the street except for Star, Tails, Sonic and Balrog who covered the rear just in case. Then gun fire and dying voices could be heard outside.

"A trap!" Balrog peered onto the streets only to see his team completely destroyed. "My men... my friends." A small tear appeared in his eyes. Noticing danger Tails grabbed Balrog who was still sulking and pulled him back before a horde of bullets hit him.

"Hey thanks kid, I owe you one."

"Just call me Tails."

"Ok so now what?" Star said.

"We retreat. There is no where else to go we are trapped." Balrog said. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and smiled.

The duo stepped forward. "Leave this to us we'll smash up those lame brains." Sonic said

"But there are so many you saw what happened to our troops?"

"Don't worry this is what we do best stand back and don't blink." Tails shouted

Sonic and Tails rolled into a ball and began spinning at almost Sonic speed creating winds within the building. (Obviously Tails wouldn't be able to spin at sonic speed but you get what I mean)

"WHOA!" Balrog and Star said.

Then still in a spinning ball they flew off into the air Sonic went right and Tails went left. Tails came out of his spin as soon as he was as high as the buildings. "I bet I impressed those guys! That will show them I am not a useless kid." Tails giggled, he then began free falling. He saw a robot below him shooting at Sonic. He then span up his twin tails and smashed the robot with his powerful tails. Sonic looked over in Tails general direction. "Cheers buddy" Sonic shouted.

Balrog and Star just couldn't believe what they were seeing it was like some kind of freakish act. "Wow go Tails!" Star said clapping. "Heh the little guy isn't doing that bad, and I thought he was just a drag along."

Sonic was smashing through one robot after another like they were nothing. "(Come on robotnik is this all you can do this is too easy!") Sonic thought to him self as all the robots were almost destroyed. After a few more minutes Sonic and Tails both landed gracefully in the door at the same time where Star and Balrog were hiding. Sonic and Tails both looked at each other and did a hi-five.

"Yeah man to easy!" Sonic boasted.

"Amazing, you guys you really kicked there butts!" Star said.

Balrog walked up to the Hedgehog "Great job! I couldn't have done it better my self." He shook his hand. He then walked up to Tails who was dusting him self off. Tails looked up at Balrog as he approached him. "Excellent! I've never seen a fox with so much Arial skill before. Good job kid -- I mean Tails!" Balrog said nudging him in the shoulder, Tails put his hand behind his head and blushed.

"Well we best get back home, good luck you guys." Sonic said.

"What? We can't leave these guys stranded! We have to help them" Tails argued. Sonic shrugged. "Well I guess we could hang around and see if egg head comes back."

"Thanks I appreciate it don't we balrog!"

"Yeah ok that's cool..."

The gang walked through the wrecked city and noticed a bar. "I could really go for a drink!" Balrog yelled running to the bar.

"Sigh... he always does this he can be so embarrassing sometimes."

"Well I don't now about embarrassing... Sonic can be pretty embarrassing sometimes... like the time --" Tails was cut off by Sonic covering his mouth.

"Come on... She doesn't need to hear that..." The gang entered the pub.

"Ok you guys what can I get you!" Balrog said stepping behind the bar.

"Bacardi Breezier for me." Star requested.

"Same here."

"Ummm, just a coke for me" Tails innocently said. Balrog poured/got the drinks and the guys picked them up. They all sat down around a table swapping battle stories.

"That's amazing, how did you manage to shoot someone 3 miles away without a scope?" Sonic asked.

"It was more luck then skill." Balrog laughed. "But how do you spin in the same spot at almost sonic speed?"

"Just practice I guess. People always said to me when I was young, Practice something long enough you will master it I mean look at my little friend here he can run almost as fast as me, he can also fly I mean how many foxes at the age of 8 can do that?"

Balrog laughed "True, true."

Then the gang heard a loud crash. "You guys think you are so good? See if you can defeat my latest creation!"

"That sounds like...ROBOTNIK!" Tails shouted. The gang ran out side to see a robot the same size as the buildings. "So you little pests! Time to get squashed like the insects you are!" Robotnik ordered the robot to well... squash them. The giant robot raised his foot and attempted to squash the gang.

Tails grabbed Star and Sonic grabbed Balrog and they both ran off at sonic speed. It looked like they disappeared and within seconds they were on a roof.

"You guys stay here where it's safe we will take care of the robot" Sonic nodded at Tails and they both vanished again and repapered in front of the robot "Yo lard ass down here!" Sonic taunted turning around and patting his rear end.

Robotnik hung in mid air in his hovering seat looking down "Don't get to cockey! Or those will be your last words!"

The robot gave chase and it was running fairly fast for such a big creation. The duo ran through streets while the Robot was smashing buildings and crushing cars in its path. It pulled out a massive rifle and started shooting down at the duo. Sonic and Tails were dodging like crazy then when it looked like it was going to be over Balrog dived from a window attaching an explosive to the robots leg. He landed on the ground behind the robot doing a roll. A few seconds later it blew and the robots leg came clean off. The robot crashed to the ground.

"Thanks dude." Sonic waved.

"Damn you pests! I'll get even with you yet!" In his hasty retreat he dropped a small device by accident. It landed on the road without a scratch.

Tails walked up and examined it "Don't touch that thing it might be a bomb!" Sonic warned. Tails picked it up. "No problem I new it wasn't a bomb it isn't ticking." Then it started ticking Sonic rushed over to help his fox friend but as Sonic put his hands on the device it blew up.

**The next day**

As the hedgehog opened his eyes he noticed he was lying in bed. Star entered the room and opened the curtens. He had to put his hands over his eyes because the light was too bright.

"Ah finally you are awake I thought you was dead!"

"What happened?"

"Well after the device blew up you both layed there without a scratch, we wondered what happened."

"Strange ..."

Sonic sat up but something wasn't right. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "(Wait a minute why am I orange? And why do I have tails!") Sonic fainted at the sudden shock.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well what do you think? Review so I know some soul out there read it... well I gotta go by --

Sonic: Hey wait a minute, why did you make me and Tails swap bodies? That isn't cool man

Sonic-addict: Because it's funny and cool, why else? Oh also because I can, I'm the author! (Evil laugh)

Tails: What about meeeee! You didn't explain what happened to me at the end!

Sonic-addict: Oh yeah sorry about that... I'll explain in the next chapter, so don't worry my little fuzz ball

Tails: WA!

Sonic-addict: Whoops, sorry... that, kind of slipped out...


	2. Swapping places

Author's notes: When I refer to Tails, I mean Tails in Sonics body. And when I refer to Sonic, I mean Sonic in Tails body. Confusing I know. Well enjoy.

Chapter 2 - Swapping places

Sonic awoke in a Hospital bed. Still with his eyes closed and lying perfectly still. Tails then opened the door and approached the bedside.

"Hey, Sonic how are you feeling?"

"Not bad. I had the strangest nightmare, I dreamed that Robotnik destroyed a town, and then we somehow switched bodies..."

Tails put his hand over his mouth and squinted. "Robotnik did destroy a town, and we have swapped bodies." Tails said laughing a little. Sonic opened his eyes and saw Tails voice coming from his own body. He then whipped the covers off his bed and saw he was in Tails body. "What the hell? It wasn't a dream!"

"Sonic calm down, losing it never got anyone anywhere."

"But damn! I've switched bodies for god sake! I'd say this is a perfect time if any, to flip out!" Sonic jumped out of bed and landed on his feet. "Whoa!" He then fell over.

"Yeah watch that first step."

"It's these tails of yours, I mean mine, I mean... god! Why did this have to happen?"

"(Wow I've never seen Sonic flip out this much before, I better leave him alone.") Tails then began walking towards the door.

Sonic still laying flat on his chest, raised his hand towards Tails, "Hey where are you going with my body!"

"Listen to yourself, you need time to think about this."

Sonic tried to get back up but he fell over again. "ARGH!"

Tails left the room and locked it. "You can't leave me in here, LET ME OUT!"

Star walked down the hall and noticed Tails locking Sonics door. "So I guess he didn't take the news so well then?"

"That's an understatement, he totally flipped!" He raised his hands into the air, "Really, I have never seen him this crazy before."

"He will get over it."

Tails snickered. "You don't know Sonic like I do... He likes to be able to run fast and be free I suppose he is feeling trapped. Well we can check up on him in a few hours. By the way, I haven't seen Balrog around where is he?"

"Where do you think?"

"The bar?"

She pointed at Tails "Bingo! Got it in one."

"So does he know that we switched bodies?"

"Yeah he does, I told him and after he stopped laughing, I slapped him." Tails laughed.

"Well we might as well go see him since we have a few hours before we should even think of checking on Sonic."

Star and Tails walked down the hall and to the right And entered the bar. (Hmmm does a hospital have a bar?) "Hey Balrog how are you?" Tails asked.

"Not bad." He started laughing, "That voice coming from Sonics body... That isn't right."

"It's cool, I can run so fast now. Check this out, look out your window. "Tails dashed out of the bar and through the halls of the hospital. He then exited the building and ran back up to the bar. "I'm back, did you see me?"

"Yeah that was fast, but why do you have burses?"

"I sort of... haven't got used to running fast, so, I kept bumping into stuff."

Star and Balrog both laughed then the gang heard a crash outside. They looked out of the window and saw Robotnik. "Great, of all times of that lard ass to show up! Whoops I didn't mean to say that, it kind of popped out." Tails put his hand behind his head.

"Come out now! Or I will destroy this town!" Robotnik roared

Further down the hall where Sonic was. The door got smashed down and Sonic came running up to where the gang was standing "We have to smash him up again!" Sonic shouted.

"We can't, not like this. I can't run properly and you can't even fly."

"Sure I can." Sonic twisted his twin tails and hovered for a few seconds then fell to the ground. "That was just a warm up!" Tails shook his head.

"You have 5 minutes! Then I'm going to destroy this town!" Robotnik was hovering above the hospital.

"We have to go." Tails said.

"But you cannot win!" Star pointed out.

"We have to try, if we don't, Robotnik will destroy this town. There's more to been a hero then knowing you're going to win, sometimes you have to lose."

"2 minutes!" Robotnik shouted.

The duo waved. Sonic and Tails got onto the roof. "Nice of you to come." Robotnik laughed. Then a bunch of robots dropped from the sky and landed on the roof. One of the robots captured Sonic quite easily. Tails managed to dodge them for a few seconds but it was all in vain as they captured Tails and chained him to Sonic.

"Wow that was easy, back to the base!" Sonic and Tails were now captured Star and Balrog looked on with horror.

The duo got back to Robotniks base and he threw Sonic and Tails into an empty cell. "Have fun rotting!" Robotnik laughed and he left. They were underground in a dark dingy cell. There were around 20 Jail cells 10 on each side of the room. The cells weren't closed off they were just bars so you could easily see everyone who was in each cell.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Sonic the hedgehog... How have you been?" A red Echidina asked in the cell next to the duo.

"Ummm, hi Knuckles how are you?" Tails said.

"Not bad pal but this cell really isn't me you know what I mean!" Knuckles joked

"Umm yeah"

"What's wrong with you Sonic? You're not your self."

"Oh! I just hit my head and well, you now ..." Tails tried to hide the fact that he wasn't really Sonic.

"Well can you try your homing attack on the bars?"

"I ummm can't..."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"It's a long story ..."

"I got time, please tell."

Tails paused "We swapped bodies..." Knuckles jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, would I lie?"

"Well Sonic might but Tails wouldn't... I guess I'll believe you."

Then some guards entered with a new prisoner and stuffed him into the gang's cell. He was twice the size as anyone therehHe had scaly skin, Wings and could breath fire. (Yes a Dragon) The duo stood back as the Dragon approached them thinking he might burn them to a crisp. "Hey guys, my names Draco." The duo didn't now what to think about his nice attitude. I mean Dragons are usually vicious creatures why is this one been so nice? Is he trying to catch the duo off guard?

"Ummm my name is Sonic, and this is my partner Tails." Tails said. Sonic eyed Tails.

"Nice to finally meet you guys. Sonic you rock, I hear about you all the time smashing up robotnik's robots and saving lives." Draco said

"Well to be honest I'm not really Sonic we swapped --"

"Don't Tails! We don't need to tell anyone anything." Sonic said

"Tails? But that's Sonic isn't it?" Draco looked confused.

"Well we might as well tell him." They told Draco everything, how they smashed up Robotnik's robots and how they swapped bodies and got captured.

"Wow, that's terrible how are you supposed to turn back to normal?"

"To be honest we really have no idea. But the first thing on our agenda is to escape." Sonic said.

Knuckles butted in. "How could you guys lose to Robotnik?"

"We already told you, we swapped bodies you have no idea how weird it feels it's like trying to walk all over again." Tails said.

"Yeah well, escaping this place isn't going to be easy, there are cameras everywhere and all the exit's are think metal doors also there are --" Draco was cut off.

"Ok we get the idea!" Tails shouted.

Draco wondered over to a wall and collapsed into a sitting position and looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder what they want from us."

"We are here as slaves, or didn't you read the fine print when you applied for this place?" Sonic joked.

"You ok sitting there Draco because there is only two beds (bunk beds)."

"It's cool"

"I get the top bunk!" Sonic shouted.

"Whatever..." Tails really didn't feel like messing around as he usually does. Something was wrong with him. Usually he gets hyper around Sonic but... this time it was different.

"What's wrong Tails?"

"I don't now..." Tails laid down on the bed. ("How does Sonic manage to sleep with these sharp quills?")

Sonic could hear Tails moaning. He leaned over the side of the top bunk. "Oh I'd sleep on your side for obvious reasons." Sonic pointed out.

Tails looked up at sonic who was leaning over the edge "Yeah good idea, thx" Tails managed to fall asleep despite all that had happened. But sonic on the other hand just couldn't stop thinking about everything. Why and how they got into this mess, What was going to happen to him, did Robotnik drop that device on purpose because he new Tails would pick it up? And why help all these people I mean it isn't a job it doesn't pay

"(Argh, why am I thinking so much") Sonic stared over at Draco who was fast asleep, he then focused his attention at everyone else in the cells "(Damn ... Everyone is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake STOP THINKING.") Sonic sighed.

**The following morning**

Tails woke up stretching out his arms and legs he got out of bed and looked around, everyone was still asleep, he looked up to see if he could see Sonic, there eyes met.

"Oh you're already awake?"

"I never fell asleep."

"I had the best sleep of my life! I just put my head down and that was it."

"Yeah well I just couldn't stop thinking my mind was thinking at like 300 miles an hour if that makes any sense."

"I used to be like that until we swapped bodies, it would take me like 3 hours to fall asleep," Tails thought for a minute, "I just got a strange thought."

"What's up?"

"Well I think our personalities are melding together..."

Sonics eyes opened wide "You mean soon I will act more and more like you and then I will permanently be Tails?"

"I think so but I'm not sure."

"Let me go through this again... so once our personalities meld, I won't be Sonic no more?"

"That's right." Tails looked down at the floor.

Sonic jumped out of bed and grabbed Tails shoulders. "Listen, I can't be Tails I want to be Sonic! This cannot happen! I like who I am." Sonic eyes started to tear up and he then put his head on Tails shoulders and silently sobbed.

"I know..." Tails patted Sonics head he then realized he was doing something Sonic would do. "It's starting, we need to get some answers, and we need to escape!"

Sonic took his head off Tails shoulders and stood up straight rubbing the tears from his eyes he sniffed and walked back to the bunk bed and laid down.

"(Before today is over we will find the answers we need from Robotnik himself!") Tails thought

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well that's another chapter out of the way I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter, The Escape

Sonic: So what's up with the Dragon, why is he in our story?

Sonic-Addict: Because Dragons are cool

Sonic: And I'm not? Dude! I'm the king of cool!

Tails: -Shakes head-

Knuckles: It's about time I showed up, what kept you? You better have a good excuse or else!

Sonic-Addict: -Frantically thinks of an excuse- Well you know what they say .. save the best until last?

Knuckles: Haha so true! Oh yeah I'm the best! -does a little dance-

Sonic-Addict: (Knuckles is so gullible)


	3. The Escape

Same as the last chapter, when I refer to Tails, I mean Tails in Sonics body and when I refer to Sonic, I mean Sonic in Tails body. Ok now that's sorted, let's get on with the story!

Chapter 3 - The Escape

Sonic and Tails were lying on their beds, awake. Draco was still asleep on the floor in a sitting position. "Dam I'm hungry" Sonic moaned.

"Then maybe you should have brought a packed lunch?" Tails added.

"Oh yeah... You're so funny..."

"Of course! Check my --- Your tails, I usually have something stashed away."

Sonic sat up and felt around his tails but only found crumbs. "Nope nothing, you should think of cleaning these things once in a while."

Some robot guards entered. "Feeding time!" This woke up everyone in the room.

The robot guards handed out slightly dirty water and a few slices of bread to everyone.

Sonic walked up to the bars. "Dude! I need my vitamins, you get nothing from bread!"

"You're lucky you're even getting this you pests." The robot handed the bread to the gang and some water and left the room.

Knuckles then looked over in the gang's general direction. "So uh... I was thinking..." He walked up to the bars. "When are we going to escape?"

"I wouldn't even try it, you would never make it!"

"Listen Draco, don't tell me what I can, and can't do." Knuckles looked at Sonic, "So Sonic?"

"To be honest, I have no escape plans, the only thing I got in mind right now is where I can get some REAL food." Sonic was holding his stomach.

"Yeah, I totally agree." Tails was also holding his stomach.

"Listen you guys, if one of you can take out the camera while the robot guards are moving us, we can maybe get out of this room, but after that I don't now." Knuckles said.

"Well that's the best plan I've heard all day." Sonic said. Everyone else nodded.

**A few hours later,** three robot guards entered. "Ok you rats, the big boss up stairs and wants some machinery moved, so let's go!" The robots opened each of the inmate's cell doors one by one attaching a long chain to the leg of each inmate. When the robots got to the gangs cell the three nodded. The robots opened the cell door then Draco flew out at a fast speed. Knocked down the robots. And spit a flame ball at the camera smashing it to pieces.

"Great job Draco!" Sonic yelled. All of the inmates were cheering. Draco grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell doors.

The inmates were about to run off and try and escape them selves but Sonic ran in front of them. "Listen you guys we --" The inmates trampled Sonic before he could warm them. They exited the room, Sonic lay there feeling a little flat. "Ow..." Draco flew over and helped Sonic back to his feet "Cheers Draco."

Then the gang heard loud foot steps. "Great, sounds like the welcoming committee!" Knuckles said, holding his fists up ready for battle.

Sonic, Tails and Draco scrambled to Knuckles side ready to fight. Tails turned around to face Sonic.

"Hey Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Did you manage to figure out how to fly?"

"Actually I did, while you guys were sleeping last night I learned how to fly. Check it out. "Sonic spun his twin tails and hovered with ease and landed gracefully on his feet.

Tails looked very impressed. "Amazing, it took me about a week to master flying."

"Well, I --"

"You guys, this isn't the time to chat, we got robots in-coming!" Knuckles shouted.

2 robots entered the room and noticed the gang. "Target acquired dead or dead!"

The gang had a shocked on there faces. The two robots shot laser fire right at the gang. They dodged left and right.

Knuckles picked up Tails and threw him at the enemy. Tails did his spin dash and smashed the robots to pieces... (not really! this is what really happened.)

Knuckles picked up Tails. And threw him towards the robot. He stumbled threw the air waving his hands and feet in a comical fashion. Tails head smacked the robot directly on his head making it explode. The explosion sent Tails flying back to where the gang was standing, Tails lay on his back holding his head. "OW-OW-OW!" (That's more like it)

"Ok one more try?" Knuckles picked up Tails.

"No, no!" Tails scrambled out of Knuckles grasp, "I told you I can't do a spin dash."

Draco sighed and spat a flame ball at the remaining robot and it blew up. Knuckles looked over at Draco. "Hey, how do you make flame balls? I thought Dragons could only breathe fire."

"Do you really wana now?"

"Yeah."

"Well ok... it's really a snot ball, you know when you have flem in your throat and you spit it out? Actually Dragons can do way more then just breath fire and spit flame balls ---"

Knuckles eyes went wide. "Ok I get you!" everyone laughed.

"I'm bored, you guys can stay here and chat but I want to escape." Sonic walked towards the door, kicking robot parts that were on the floor and exited the room. "Hey wait up!" Tails shouted and the rest followed.

They were in a long hall with lots of doors. "Let's go this way!" Knuckles said. But before he could walk Draco grabbed his Dread locks and pulled him back. "Ow man, watch the hair." Draco snorted out some sut onto the ground where knuckles was about to walk. "Invisible red sensors, tricky..." Sonic said.

"Ok then let's go the other way." Knuckles said. Draco was making sure to check for sensors. The gang got to the end of the hall. "Ok left or right?" Knuckles asked.

"I say this door." Sonic randomly picked a door.

"No wait--"

Sonic jumped into the air and kicked the door down. He soon realized their wasn't a room on the other side of the door, there was a 100 floor drop! "ARGH!" Sonic then fell to his doom.

"We lost him..." Tails said looking a little sad.

"Poor guy" Draco said.

"Hey, I'm not dead! Help me!"

The gang looked over the edge and saw Sonic hanging onto a door knob on the floor below. "You can save me anytime you now."

The gang laughed. "Sonic... Just fly back up, silly." Tails snickered.

"Oh yeah..." Sonic twisted his twin tails and flew back up and landed next to the gang. "Ok from now on no kicking doors down." Sonic joked.

They carried on walking down hall after hall but getting no where. "Damn are we walking around in circles?" Sonic enquired

"Dunno, I mean all the halls look the same, the doors are the same brown color with the same gold door knob, Lets keep going we can't go around in circles for ever." Draco said.

**10 hours later **The gang was exhausted. "So we can't go around in circles for ever eh?"

"Shut up sonic..." Draco said, "Hey wait a minute... This door, it seems different from all the rest."

"What door? I don't see any door there."

"What do you mean you don't see any door there? Look it's right there!"

Draco opened the door, the gang was shocked. "You guys really didn't see that door?"

"No!" Sonic rushed to look inside and saw another drop, but this time it was like a pit fall, all you could see was darkness. Sonic jumped down and shocked everyone in doing so. "Yo guys come on down! Just make sure you land on your feet." The gang looked at each other and jumped down one after another.

They were now in front of another door, they opened it with caution and saw Robotnik sitting in a chair in front of hundreds of screens, probably monitoring the whole base. He turned his chair around. "Glad you could come... To your DOOM!" Robotnik pushed a button on his chair and he focused his attention to a nearby wall, nothing happened, he pressed it again, and again. "Come on you stupid wall, open!" The gang looked on and thought it was sad.

"Ok, enough of this, tell me Robotnik why did me and tails switch bodies when that machine blew up." Robotnik laughed. "Tell me!"

"Oh Sonic or is it Tails" Robotnik continued to laugh "That machine was meant to convert energy to hyper energy, it's what I use to power my mega creations, so somehow when it blew up it swapped your personalities don't ask me." Robotnik continued to laugh. "As far as I know you should change back eventually so there's nothing to worry about."

Sonic turned around. "Well this was a waste of time." Robotnik stood up and pressed a button on his chair and escaped through a trap door. "Dammit get back here." But the trap door closed, Sonic tried the button again but to no avail. "Well we might as go home since robotnik said that we will eventually change back."

"We can't go back, we need to KILL robotnik." Draco said.

"WHAT? Listen to me Draco we don't kill people. I repeat, we don't kill anyone!"

"But he is evil! If we don't kill him he will only come back."

"Yeah I agree with you Draco, I mean he has always come back, we need to defeat him once and for all." Tails said.

Everyone looked kind of surprised at a once innocent fox was thinking of killing Robotnik.

"Maybe your right Draco maybe your not... I just never killed before, I wanted to stay away from that kind of thing but with Robotnik we may not have another choice."

"Ok then it's settled, next time we find Robotnik he is going down!" Draco shouted.

A screen lit up at the front of the room "Robotnik!" Knuckles shouted.

"Someone give Knuckles a prize for that one." Robotnik joked. Knuckles gave him an angry stare. "So you Pests think you have won? Think again!"

The floor opened up so the whole room was like a pit fall.

Sonic managed to save Tails by flying but Draco and Knuckles got caught "HA-HA, when you think you're ready, come and save your puny friends. I will be waiting!" Robotnink fled towards the sky.

"Great, now what?" Tails asked.

"We need to rescue them."

"But we have no idea where he is."

A map appeared on a screen that showed Robotniks location

"How convenient, let's go!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	4. Getting worse

Chapter 4 - Hidden thoughts reviled

Sonic was about to exit the base with Tails. "Hey wait up Sonic." He turned around "We should destroy this place before we leave."

"Good idea. We don't want Robotnik coming back here." The duo went back into the base and found the control room and set the timer for 5 minutes. "This should give us more then enough time to escape, let's hurry out of here!" Tails shouted. They exited the base and were standing on a cliff face about a quarter mile away from the base.

The base blew up like a nuclear bomb, the shock wave from the blast knocked them down. "Wow big bang indeed!" Tails said lying on his back, propped up by his hands.

"Yeah totally, who needs to buy fireworks?"

("Fireworks...") Tails held his head with both hands, ("Argh... killer head ache!")

"What's wrong Tails?"

"My head it hurts!" He closed his eyes and started screaming in pain. Sonic had no idea what to do. Tails was now on his knees in pain... A few seconds passed and it was over. ("What the heck was that all about."?) Tails Thought.

"You ok pal?"

"Yeah just a headache, that's all."

Tails stood back up and shook his head, making sure it was just a headache. "Don't stress yourself, if you need to take a break let me know." The duo left the cliff face and ran into the woods. "Ok so the map says cut through the forest and into the valley?" Sonic asked.

"That's right." Tails was starting to run faster and faster.

"Hey slow down man, I can't keep up."

"Well fly, don't tell me the all mighty Sonic the Hedgehog can't keep up with this slow pace." Tails taunted as he ran through the woods.

Sonic spun his tails above him and took flight. "Hey not bad, try keep up with this." Tails ran into the more dense part of the forest, trees where more tightly packed. After a few seconds Sonic slammed into a tree and fell onto the ground.

"ARGH!" Tails heard the sound and came running back and helped him back to his feet. "It's cool, it takes time to fly like me, not as easy as you thought huh?"

"Not at all, it's way hard."

They got to the end of the forest and looked onto the valley. "Wow... Beautiful." Tails said. The sun was just setting on the valley. "Down there?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, you said it little buddy -- I mean, Sonic!"

"It's cool." Sonic laughed.

Tails fell to his knees again and held his head in pain. "Tails are you ok ---" as he looked around he saw Sonics mouth moving but no sound came out. The whole world around him began to fill up with darkness. He felt himself get sleepy and hit the floor. He woke up and noticed he was back in his own body but all he could see was darkness.

Tails saw something in the distance. He got up and ran towards it. He made out two figures, it was ... Sonic and Tails? "(What is this? A Dream?") Tails ran up to the duo then the darkness disappeared and a familiar scene could be seen. ("Hey wait a minute, I now this place ... the Swamp Zone!") It was a dead zone. Flat land as far as the eye could see. Pools of sludge which you could easily sink into.

"Gee thanks mister for saving me." VisionTails said. Who had gotten stuck and was sinking in the sludge.

"No problem little dude, just be more careful next time. This place is dangerous."

("This is the first time I met Sonic, he saved me from the Swamp Zone!") Then the whole world began to fill up with darkness again. Tails woke up in Sonics arms. "You had me worried are you ok?"

"Yeah... I just had a weird dream, it was nothing." Sonic looked puzzled but didn't prod. Tails stood up and looked down at the valley. It's a big drop, think you could fly us down?"

"Lets find out." Sonic spun his tails and hovered. "Ok grab a-hold." Tails jumped up and grabbed Sonics hand. "Jeese your heavy."

"You sure --"

"No problem, I got it." Sonic hovered over the big drop leading down into the valley. Tails looked down, "You are sure you won't drop me?"

"Tails... I trust you when you do this, give me a little credit." Tails nodded.

Sonic began his slow decent down into the valley. "Oh shit, Turbulence."A gust of wind flew past the duo Tails almost lost his grip. "Ok now I'm scared!" Tails shouted.

"Don't worry I can almost see the bottom."

"That's really reassuring Sonic!"

They continued there decent until they landed on a rock face over looking a long forest through the valley.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSonic: Right...


	5. Never give up hope

Chapter 5 - Finally!

The duo was walking through a forest, still in the valley. Tails was up front while Sonic lingered behind.

"Are we there yet?" Sonic asked for the 1000th time. He was really starting to get on Tails nerves.

"NO! Stop, Asking!" Tails was really starting to get stressed.

"I'm hungry..." Sonic innocently said. Tails turned around with a very stern look on his face, but instead of shouting at him he realized he wasn't acting his normal self. "Sorry Sonic, this body swap thing has really messed up my mind."

"Totally, I'm starting to lose my self as well, it's like I'm turning into you."

"Yeah it's freaky all right; best thing is to constantly tell our selves who we are. The duo carried on walking through the forest.

Sonic began to think really hard, a shocked looked appeared on his face. ("This is so weird I don't ever remember this happening in my memory") Sonic was now remembering Tails memories.

**Memory Flashback**

Sonic was standing over a young fox cub, "Listen I can't take you in! I'm always on the move and I can't take you with me and that's final!" The little fox's ears flattened against his head and his eyes were starting to tear up. "I'm sorry little guy but I can't! But been the kind guy that I am let's get some food down you, that's the least I can do."

Tails ears perked up and stood straight up wiping his eyes with his arm. Sonic walked towards a Cafe, "Follow me kid."

("Hah that Sonic is so easy, all I have to do is pretend to be sad and I can get anything I want.")

**End Memory Flashback**

Sonic thought for a minute ("Nah... That was a long time ago, I mean Tails wouldn't be thinking that right now would he?") Sonic was in deep thought and didn't realize up ahead Tails had stopped. Sonic bumped into him. "Whoops, I didn't realize you stopped." Sonic put his hand behind his head.

Tails shrugged and pointed ahead, "Wow, that's a big drop!" Sonic looked over the edge, "Ok I hear you, grab on." Sonic spun his twin tails.

"Wait Sonic, I want a bash at this one." Tails was standing near the edge and looked like he was calculating the distance.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to jump of course!"

"Whoa wait a minute! That is a massive jump not even I could make that, that's at least a 1000m jump."

"Trust me like I trust you, remember?" Sonic sighed.

Sonic jumped onto Tails back. "Hold on!" Tails backed up to the forest edge and started to run on the spot until his legs were a blur and blasted off at high speed. He reached the edge and leaped with all his strength into the air, the ledge crumbled.

"WHOA!" Sonic shouted, flying through the air. They were about half way across and they began to lose altitude. "We aren't guna make it!"

"We are! Don't doubt me!" Tails landed right on the edge at the other side almost falling back, Sonic spun his tails and forced them both forwards, falling to the ground. "Phew, told you I would make it!"

"You could have got us killed!" Those words hit Tails like a ton of bricks. Images began to form in his mind then the whole world around him began to fill up with darkness. ("Great not again...") Tails fainted.

Tails stood up and looked around ("Nothing yet --- wait a minute ...") the darkness evaporated from the ground up reveling a familiar scene ("I'm floating!")

Tails was floating above a mountain base and a familiar blue hedgehog was standing back to back with a small fox surrounded by 100s of robots

"Well little buddy, looks like this is the end."

Tails turned around and hugged Sonic as hard as he could. "You were the best friend I ever had! I don't ever regret meeting you!"

Sonic looked speechless. "I feel the same way... but I can't let you die here." Sonic picked Tails up and threw him out of the cluster of robots. "Run and don't look back!"

The robots ignored Tails and were about to fire. "Give me your best shot you bastards!" Tails thought for a minute. "Sonic quick this way!" Tails pulled out a smoke bomb from within his tails and threw it into the cluster of robots creating a smoke cloud. The robots fired but Sonic had already dodged out of the way. They ran to the cliff edge while dodging laser fire. They leaped off the mountain and Tails pulled out a bomb of his own design and threw it in the centre of the robots. "I hope we drop fast enough because that bomb is guna blow the top of the mountain off!"

As they were free falling down the side of the mountain. The top got surrounded by some kind of white light. The light exploded sending 1000s of pieces of rubble there way, Tails spun his tails and dodged the best he could then landing safely on a near by ledge about half way down the mountain.

"That was close, did I do good?" Tails said.

"You did great, you saved us. (Not really you little brat, why do you always have to show me up like that. You're only a kid and yet you're always saving me.")

The whole world began to fill up with darkness once more. Tails awoke propped up against a tree "Ugh... how did I get here?"

"I just moved you away from the mountain edge; you were moving around and nearly fell off the edge."

Tails tried to stand then fell to his knees and held his head ("Dammit what's wrong with me ...")

"You ok?"

"Yeah just another head ache... nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? This keeps happening I'm starting to get worri ---" Sonic closed his eyes and put his hands on his head and screamed in pain.

"What -- the -- hell ..." He fell to his knees. Tails tried to run over but he also fell to his knees in pain. A few seconds passed then everything was normal.

The duo were now sitting next to each other with their legs dangling off the edge of the cliff. "So you think we are switching back?" Sonic repeated

"Yeah, it's the only explanation."

Sonic turned to Tails. "But what if it isn't and something worse is about to happen?"

"Well it's all best guess, we can't be certain what's going to happen."

"But ---"

"Let's just carry on and hope for the best, if something bad happens, it happens. I mean it's not like we can stop it."

Sonic sighed and nodded.

The duo stood back up. "Ok so where to next?" Sonic asked, Tails took out the map, "Looks like we are out of the valley. We need to go through a near by cave then we should be able to see Robotniks base. The duo walked through a nearby canyon and saw the cave.

"Whoa wait a minute it never said it was an ice cave!" Sonic pointed out. The entrance of the cave was completely covered with ice.

"Hmmm, weird."

The duo just stood there looking at the cave. "Well?" Sonic looked over at Tails.

"What?"

"Smash through the ice with your spin dash!"

"Hey wait a minute I can't, remember what happened last time?"

"Well you're the only one that can do it..." Tails sighed.

Tails ran at the ice that was covering the entrance of the cave and smashed head first and fell to the floor. "ARGHH."

Sonic fell down and started laughing. Tails stood up rubbing his sore head and turned to Sonic. "Hey shut up!"

"Sorry that just looked so funny."

Tails tried again but this time he jumped and spun at the ice plowing a hole big enough for the duo to get through.

Sonic was about to jump through the hole but Tails leaped out and landed on top of Sonic. "Dam that's cold! It must be like -6 in there." He started jumping up and down trying to warm him self up. "Chill, it can't be that cold." Sonic jumped through the hole. "Whoa!" he leaped back out holding himself and jumping up and down trying to warm up. "You weren't kidding!"

"Well either way we still have to go... I got it, hang on to my back" Tails jumped through the hole and starting running through the cold cave at high speed. A few minutes later. "Dammit not again!" Tails came to a halt falling down screaming in pain, Sonic was doing the same. After about a minute the pain passed. "I don't like this at all." Tails helped Sonic to his feet

"Yeah I agree. These headaches are getting worse and worse." The duo was standing on an ice bridge and what looked like a bottomless fall. Tails looked behind him and saw Sonic was having a hard time moving due to the cold. Tails walked over and put his hand around his friends shoulder. "Come on let's carry on you can do it."

"But I'm -- so cold..." Sonic was shaking violently. "Hop on, I'll carry us both."

"You sure?"

"Of course!" Sonic struggled to jump onto Tails back. Tails dashed off through the cave once again hoping that no more headaches would occur.

"Great a dead end... That's all we need." Tails said.

"Try --" Sonic fell asleep. Tails looked behind him and noticed he was asleep.

"Hey wake up!" Tails nudged Sonic waking him up."

"I'm so sleepy..."

"I know, but if we fall asleep here we won't wake up. Come to think of it I'm feeling a bit tired my self... Ugh... What the hell?" Tails legs failed and he fell to the ground dropping Sonic. ("Come on Tails get it together! You have Draco and Knuckles to save.") The cave began to fill up in darkness. Tails was in Sonics house inside a familiar bedroom.

"Mister are you sure I can sleep here tonight?"

"Sure! We all got to look out for each other, it's a tough world."

"It sure is with that mean ol' Dr Robotnik around. What if you were faced with 100s of robots and there was no way out?"

"I'd find some way to get out, that's one thing to remember never, give, up! No matter how bad the odds look."

Tails yawned and Sonic pulled the covers over the small fox.

The room filled up with darkness once again. ("Never give up ...")

Tails woke up and prodded Sonic. "WAKE UP." Sonic jumped out of his skin and stood up he looked behind him. "Hey check it out; I got frost bite on my tails." This is no time for jokes, we need to get out of here but we are trapped."

"Try that wall, its probly iced over like the entrance of this cave."

"Good idea, stand back!"

"Tails backed up and used the last of his strength to smash through the ice and land on solid ground."

The duo were now out of the cave and saw Robotninks base at the very top of a mountain. "Well looks like we got our work cut out for us once again." Sonic sighed.

**Back at Robotniks base **

Knuckles and Draco were in a big dome room hanging from the ceiling in a steel jail. "Ey! Let us out of here what do you think you are trying to accomplish?" A furious Knuckles asked.

"I plan to use you as bait to lure those two pests here and kill them!"

"You're dreaming! You will never defeat those two."

"Ah but you are forgetting something, they are in different bodies and they cannot possibly win! MUAHAHAHA!" Two robots stepped from behind Robotnik that looked like clones of Sonic and Tails.

"Those robots may look like Sonic and Tails but they will be destroyed like any other machine." Draco said.

"You think so? Well wait a few more hours and see for your self." Robotnik laughed walking out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	6. Robotnik defeated

Chapter 6 - Melding of the minds

Sonic and Tails now stood at the base of the mountain looking up. "Well grab on Tails, let's get up there and kick Robotniks butt so we can go home." Sonic grabbed Tails hand and was ready to fly. "Ummm, you won't believe this but my tails won't work."

"What do you mean they won't work?" Tails looked puzzled.

"They just won't work." Sonic laughed, "Well guess we are climbing then." Sonic looked up and sighed.

A familiar voice shouted, "Hey you guys! What's up? We followed you to the prison you guys were in and found a map. We thought you might need some help." Star said.

"Depends if you are up for the climb?" Sonic said

"No problem we're soldiers after all."

The gang jumped onto the mountain and began the long climb to the top. About half way up Sonic looked very tired. "Damn this is hard, I feel like falling off..."

"Tough it out little buddy, you can make it!"

"Ummm, Tails."

"What?"

"You just called me little buddy."

"Oh did I?" Tails shrugged and carried on climbing. The gang made it to the top and lay there with there legs hanging off the edge breathing heavily. "Never again!" Sonic shouted panting like he just ran a marathon.

"Totally... Even I'm exhausted and I was trained for this!" Balrog said. The gang got up and ducked behind a nearby boulder.

"So any plans?" Sonic asked.

"You mean you came here without a plan?" Balrog said. Sonic put his hand behind his head and smiled, "Well, yeah..."

"Do we girls have to do everything?" Star pulled out a small box and threw it onto the ground, a big puff of smoke covered the ground and reviled a big box that said on the side, equipment. Star and Balrog walked up to the box and opened it. They pulled out various guns and equipment. "Robotnik won't know what hit him!" She said loading a rifle.

Sonic and Tails eyes went wide. "Wow, nice arsenal." Sonic pointed out.

"Thanks."

"Well let's go and make our selves known." The gang ran up to the front entrance, Balrog pulled out a grenade from his pocket and pulled the pin. Star opened the door slightly and Balrog threw the grenade in, it exploded and the front doors blasted off, the gang entered. Star and Balrog reached behind them and pulled a MP5 from behind their back and started shooting every robot in sight, destroying them.

"We'll hold them off here, you guys go look for Robotnik!" Balrog ordered

"Come on Tails, this way."

The duo exited the main room and entered a long hall way. They ran through the long hall smashing up robots that tried to block their path, "In here."

The duo were now in a big dome room. They looked up. "Hey you guys help us! "Knuckles shouted. Draco eyed Knuckles. "You guys watch out, Robotnik has some new creations be careful."

"Don't worry about us we can handle our selves." Sonic shouted.

"Glad you could make it, ready to die?" Robotnik said.

"You're the one who's going to die!" Tails charged at Robotnik ready to kill him. Then a robot that looked like Sonic appeared out of thin air in front of him. Tails came to a halt, standing in front of the Robot. "That looks like me?" The robot jumped up and kicked Tails in the head sending him flying back into Sonics arms. "You will pay for that you scum bag!" Tails spun into a ball and started spinning at sonic speed. Then for some reason he came out of his attack and dropped to the floor.

"Tails what's wrong?"

"I'm not Tails, why does every keep calling me that!" Tails held his head in pain once again, Sonic did the same. The two robots began there attack on the defenseless heroes.

Balrog and Star entered seeing the duo getting pummeled by the two Robots. "You guys! I'm coming!" Star ran towards the duo only to be pulled back by Balrog.

"You wouldn't stand a chance this is something only Sonic and Tails can handle." The two wolfs stood and watched in horror as the duo got thrown around, kicked and punched. The two robots picked up the duo and throw them into each other. The duo landed next to each other bruised, bashed and bleeding. "Ugh... we can't win like this."

"I hear you Tails but ---"

"Dammit, stop calling me Tails, I'm Sonic! Accept that." Sonic looked speechless. "I'm Tails ..." Sonic stood up and starred at the two robots. "I am Tails!" He shouted. The duo then began to give off a blue glow, a blinding light covered the duo.

Robotnik ordered the Robots to attack. The two robots entered the ball of light where the duo were. You could hear the crunching of metal. The two robots flew out of the light and smacked against the wall. The light began to disappear and there stood one person. "They merged!" Robotnik had a look of fear in his eyes.

"You can call me Sonti…"

The two robots got back up and started attacking once again but despite all there attacks, Sonti wasn't even bothered by them. Robotnik started to get stressed and tried to escape but Balrog and Star shot at Robotnik. "You stay right where you are!" Balrog shouted.

The robots broke away and began to fuse together. They charged at Sonti. The robot was about to make contact but Sonti disappeared and reappeared behind the robot. He reached in side the robot and ripped out loads of circuits and various other parts. The robot fell the ground and fazed out.

Sonti looked over at Robotnik who was... Well, shiting him self. "And now for you."

"Wait Sonic -- Tails ... Ummm who ever you are, you can't just kill him!" Star shouted. He looked back. "He has killed many people and deserves to die."

"Yes, but—" While they were arguing Robotnik had escaped into a pod and the self destruct button had been activated. A voice could be heard through the complex. "5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – 0" Everything started to blow up. Sonti and everyone else were still inside, Sonti looked around and everything was in slow motion he saw flames coming towards him from the explosion. He reacted and jumped towards the wolfs who were moving really slow. He grabbed them and jumped out of a nearby window and was free falling down the cliff with Balrog and Star in each arm. He landed on the bottom and dropped them he then looked up to see a giant robot stating on top of the cliff.

"Get out of here." He waved for them to leave, They nodded. The giant robot leaped off the cliff and headed straight for Sonti who was stood there with his eyes closed. "This is the end…" He jumped up to meet the robot a aura with a green glow surrounded him as he made contact with the falling robot. Sonti got sent back, hitting the ground hard then the robot landed on top of him adding to the pain. The wolfs looked back and saw he had been crushed.

"No! Sonic, Tails!" Star dropped to her knees.

"Don't worry he'll be ok." She looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

Robotnik was sat inside the control center of his robot. "That was just to easy!" He chuckled. The robot then began to move and Sonti came flying out and landed infront of Robotnik.

"Ugh…" He was badly bruised and cut and it seemed his left arm had been broken. "I have to admit, you took me by surprise there it wont happen again." Without warning The robot swung for Sonti but he jumped out of the way onto a boulder. It swung again and again but Sonti was leaping from boulder to boulder dodgeing.

"This is fun! Why didn't I use this robot sooner!" He laughed. As Sonti leaped for another boulder Robotnik blew it up and was open for an attack. He swatted him against a cliff wall and pinned him. He was groaning with pain as Robotnik was crushing him. "This is the end, I finally won! Ho-ho-ho!"

Sonti started to think what would happen if he was gone, Robotnik would take over mobius and enslave every last animal he could find. "I can't let that happen…" A black aura surround him and the robotic hand got forced back.

"Still have some gas left? I'm impressed. Take this!" The robot swung its hand but Sonti caught it and broke it in two. "Uh, oh… Time to retreat." The robot powered up and shot off but Sonti followed he plowed through the robot making it explode and Robotnik fell to the ground and stood in front of the furious Hedgehog. "Listen I can explain… I only wanted to make this a better world, really!"

Sonti spun into a ball and plowed right through Robotniks big belly. He stopped and turned and a hole had been carved through the once fat Robotnik. "Looks like an improvement to me, you seem thinner." He smirked.

Everyone came running and as they got there a flash of light covered Sonti, the gang moved away. A few seconds passed and Sonic and Tails got thrown out of the blue light and landed on the ground. "Ugh..." Sonic Looked around and noticed something really cool, "I'm back in my own body!" Tails was happy to.

"You guys really kicked Robotniks butt!" Balrog said.

"I don't remember a thing." Tails looked disappointed.

"Ah well, we can get back to our normal lives now, we have nothing to fear!"

"Ok I'll see you guys later!" The two wolves ran off into the distance.

Just then Knuckles and Draco approached and were pitch black and steaming.

"What happened to you guys?" Sonic asked, now in his own body.

"What do you mean what happened to us!?" Knuckles stormed. "You left us in that base when it blew up!" Just then Tails and Sonic started laughing.

"Oh yeah, sorry. The new colour kind of suits you!" Knuckles chased Sonic away and Tails followed.

"Wait for me!"

Draco was left there alone and saw Robotnuk lying there. "They actually did it… Now they killed someone will they do it again?" With those thoughts left behind he followed Tails.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well that's it, I hope you like the new ending. Thinking of doing a sequel keep an eye out : )


End file.
